The Secret Huntress
by Pinky's the name
Summary: What happens when a girl is sent to boarding school by her parents, and finds out she has secret powers and is destined to fight the evil monsters of the day and night. But what will happen when she falls in love?
1. The Secret Huntress

I don't own anything I don't own the characters or the the brand names and the outfits but i do own myself and the story plot.

* * *

The Secret Huntress

Author~ It was a cold night that day, yet it was so beautiful the stars out and not a cloud in sight but in the forest something was different...

The Past~ Momoko's POV.

Currently in her bed room

I can't believe that my dad is making me go to boarding school for intellectual Tweens, I mean I don't need to go to a different school just because I'm to smart for my

own good ,I'm just saying I want to go to the same school as my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup... but no they won't let me and to me that's so not fair! *Really mad

right now face* She Thinks "Oh well...maybe I should just go outside to get fresh air or something.." She said quietly


	2. The Bow and Arrow of Unlimited Power

Ch.2 The Bow and Arrow of Unlimited Power

Author~ She had walked outside wearing a red tunic dress that went a little bit higher than her knees, her knee high tan colored lace-up boots and a scarlet colored

cloak that went to her knees. she wasn't so sure about leaving the house but she came to an answer

and did go outside.

Momoko's POV.

I wasn't so sure about leaving the house so I checked the calendar it was June 17,2014 and 10:00 at night but I got bored and I went outside. I walked to the forest

looking at the sky. " Wow this place is so beautiful I could stay here forever." I said in aww but then I heard a growl " Who's there?!"I said in fear. Then I saw glowing

eyes and the thing was coming closer I didn't know what to do so I just ran " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, somebody help me!" "Someone help me please !" I said scared but I

saw something that was shining and so I grabbed it, it was a bow and arrow "Thank You world for making weapons!"I said in glee " Okay let's see you put the arrow

here and aim and let go!" I said in desperation I let go of the arrow and it hit the animal but it disintegrated into black dust and blew away " What was that?" I said than

a tall figure answered with a husky voice "That thing was a demon, and yes I said demon." He said he sounded like a 15 year old boy and I was 14 by the way. " But

how is that possi-.." I was cut cut off it seemed like he a knocked me out.

Mysterious Figure POV.

I walking in the forest to clear out my mind because my farther made me go to boarding school for intellectual Tweens and I really didn't want to go, but my parents

nagged me about so I just got out of the house and went into the forest , and anyways when I'm out of the house they're just gonna fill out the forms. But I stopped

walking when I heard a scream it sounded like a girl ,so I ran as fast as I could to get close to the sound then I saw the girl she was the most beautiful thing in the world

she must be an angel " Wow" I said in aww then I saw her running away from something. It was a demon she had tried to get away but she had fallen on a tree root and

she had yelled "Someone please help me!" She said but she had found a bow and arrow. " I wonder where that came from." I said and she started to mutter about how

to use the bow and arrow and she let go of the arrow and shot it right at the demon I smirked "She might be the legendary huntress that will help defeat evil.."I said in

a whisper then she asked a question "What was that thing?" She said it like an angel, wait what am I thinking we haven't even meet yet and I've already fallen for her.

And I walked up to her and said " That thing was a demon , and yes I said demon .." I said and she replied "But how is that possi-..." I cut her off but pressure pointing

her. I saw the bow and arrow in her hand and looked at it closely it was a wooden bow that had gold,sliver,pink and red swirls on it and on the handle was 2 heart

shaped gemstones one was pink and the other was red I thought it was cute and the arrows had the same colored swirls on it, but it did not have the gemstones but the

head of the arrow had a capital B on it that must be the first letter of her name but when I looked on another arrow it had a capital M on it must be another name of

hers. Because hunters usually have their real name of course and their I guess you could call it their stage name or sometimes it's their middle name. And I took a good

look at her she had long auburn hair that went to her waist and the unusually thing I've noticed before I've pressure pointed her was that she had beautiful pink eyes

she seemed to have a small body and looked about 14 years old and maybe 5'2" in height and believe it or not I'm 6'2" and I'm still deciding to take her home or to my

home. So I just took her to her home I don't want to freak her out or anything when she wakes up even though I don't know where she lives I had a feeling she lived a

couple minutes away from the forest and I finally found it. The house was a fairly large cottage it seemed to be a 2 story. And found out the door was unlocked " Hmm, I

wonder why the door is unlocked she maybe she went out for a walk or something and left the door opened ." I said quietly and went upstairs to find a pink door with

the name Momoko written on it in red paint in cursive and I thought that was her room so I laid her down on the bed and took off her cloak,boots and made her let go of

the bow and arrow while she was asleep " Dang, girl you have a strong grip!" I said quietly but at the same time amazed and tucked her into bed and left her a red rose

on her night stand. When I got home I couldn't help but keep thinking about her but after a while I got tired and went to my room and fell asleep like a rock.


	3. The Greatest Fairwell Ever From My BFFS

Ch.3 The Best Fairwell Ever From My BFFS

Momoko's POV.

I found myself on my bed tucked in but I realized that I wasn't in my pjs I was in the outfit that I had worn the night before. But how did I get here ... well not time for

questions right now,then I had realized that today was my last day of school this means I'm leaving my 2 best friends Miyako and Kauro and the most saddest part I'm

going to a dumb boarding school. Then I finally got my lazy butt out of bed. rrrrriiinnnggg! My alarm went off so I took a shower "Ahhhhh!" I screamed it seemed that

my dad was trying to fix the plumbing system... again *sigh* and now the water is about negative -10 degrees I think I'm numb now , but I'll get over it. " What to

wear, what to wear..." I kept saying to myself then I finally came to a decision I found a red plaid shirt and some dark blue skinny jean and my favorite red converse

shoes that went to my knees. But before I put the outfit on I realized the bow and arrow was on my nightstand and I didn't want my mom to find it so I just stuffed it in

my backpack I was kinda amazed how it fit in there, but anyways I put on the outfit and decided to only button halfway so it showed my red tank top. I didn't want to

wear any jewelry because I didn't want to look to girly today if you know what I mean no offense to girly-girls I'm just not in a good mood today that's all. But my mom

made me wear my ruby earrings that were in a heart shape "Momoko it's time to leave the bus is here!" My mom shouted "Okay mom!" I replied so I ran downstairs,

grabbed my backpack and lunch on the way " Bye!" I said and got in the bus before it's to late. "Hi Kauro, hi Miyako." I said happily and they said "Hi!"back "So..." Kauro

said " Yes." I said " We're gonna miss you okay! So me a Miyako got you a necklace it was expensive but we were able to buy it for you so we hope you like and it's a BFFAE (best friends forever and ever) and goodbye gift okay!" Kauro said quickly "Awwwww.. I'm gonna miss you too guys and I'll wear this necklace everyday when

I'm at boarding school and promise me that you'll write and email and FaceTime and text me everyday if you can ! Okay!" I said " Of course we will !" They said happily

"But guys the day isn't over yet and I still have one whole day to spend with you guys and we're not saying goodbye yet !" I said. I saw the necklace it was a necklace

that had a sliver chain and on it was a ruby heart with a smaller heart it was a pink spinel and each heart had a wing on it.

_In class_

When we got in class the teacher was about to announce something. "Settle down children I have an important announcement, today Momoko is leaving to go to

another school in London. So please children I hope you make this a very happy day for her and say your goodbyes and all, and since this is an important day we will

have a class party right after lunch and don't forget to sign her yearbook!" said and class started "Class today we will be doing some math problems for starters." The

teacher said the class groaned except me Miyako but Kauro hated math "Okay class we will be doing a math riddle and if you answer it correctly you will be rewarded

with a prize off your choice !" The teacher said smiling "Okay let's start the riddle..." *BTW I learned this riddle in class and it's a college riddle but I have figured it out

so thank you college teachers :)* "There was a girl named Suzy and she was not very good at math, but the teacher assigned the students to do a math pattern and to

do the pattern is when a student says a number you have to answer back with a another number and keep the pattern going until you figure out the pattern and it was

Suzy's turn but Suzy said ' I'm very good at math do I have to do this' she said and the teacher replied 'Don't worry just try your best !' ' Okay.' Suzy said and when the

students said 10 she said 3 and your hint is she's not good at math but she's good at English ." And the teacher finally was done with the story " Okay class can you

figure out how she got 3 by 10 ." said and Himeko raised her hand first and said " Because 10 is a bigger dress size than 3 ." She said proudly "What a dummy." I said

quietly but when the teacher replied Himeko had now answer " Okay so what made you think that." She said sweetly "Umm.." Himeko said I giggled with Miyako and

Kauro and then I raised my hand and said " Yes, you my speak ." "Well if Suzy is good at English than she would use English to help her and .. You see that ten has

three letters and so that would be the reason why 3=10." I said proudly "You are correct and you shall receive your chosen reward later." said impressed and so class

ended and it was lunch time. And almost everybody signed my yearbook even some seniors signed it ! So I went to my locker to get my lunch me a and my friends went

to eat lunch on the rooftop. But I'm still wondering where that bow and arrow came from, oh well.

_Lunchtime on the rooftop with Miyako and Kauro_

When I got to the rooftop I saw my two best friends there as we planed. So we all ate lunch together we had the same food the day when we first meet right after we

became the PowerPuff Girls Z we kinda stopped crime fighting after a while and since I was leaving

the Professor gave me the belt just incase I needed it. Our lunches were awesome I had my favorite octopus weenies, Kauro had her

leftover rice and eggs and Miyako had her rice and omelet." Hey Momoko-chan." Miyako said " You know you don't need to do the honorifics, I'm your best friend not

and old person you know !" I said sticking out my tongue "Oh I'm so so sorry I did- " she was about to finish her sentence until I cut her off. "Miyako I was just kidding

you can add honorifics anytime you want okay!" I said smiling and after that we had the party, and the school day had ended. But asked what I wanted as my reward for

answering the math riddle "Umm... I don't really need anything ." I said "But I insist!" She said desperately "Well I don't have anything on my mind." I said and honestly

I didn't have anything one my mind until the teacher said this, " Since you don't know I guess this will do..." And she went behind her desk and pulled out a rose gold

microphone. " You didn't have to-.." "But I insist. And Well.. I knew you like to sing so I got you this I hope you like it."she said smiling " Thank you very much !" I said "

Your Welcome!" When I got out of the classroom I saw Miyako and Kauro there waiting for me I looked at them I was surprised I thought the would have left already.

"Did you really think we would leave with out say goodbye !" Kauro said it like she was hurt "Of course not !:)" I was so happy " Well are you ready" Kauro said "Ready

for wh-" I was cut off by a giant bear, bone crushing hug. "We're gonna miss you sooooo much!" Miyako and Kauro said at the same time. " Well. I'm gonna miss you

guys soooooooooooooooooo much too.!" Then after that they both gave me a gold charm bracelet that had all off our initials on it with PPGZ in the middle with 4Ever

next to it. I'm gonna miss these guys a lots. And when I got home I found everything was packed in my pink and red suitcases and I changed my into my knee high tan

lace-up boots. My parents drove me to the airport and said their goodbyes as well as my little sister she started crying telling not to leave and I told her I would be back

for the winter. I had gotten on the plane and I thought I saw I person I've meet on the plane hmmm. Very interesting after a while I had fallen asleep.


	4. The Trip to London

Ch.4 The Trip to London

Author~Brick will be called Akira and right now he's in his room packing =^.^=

Brick/Akira's POV

Right now I'm in my room packing my stuff for my trip to London. So my room is almost bare, but I'm still thinking about the girl a saw in the a forest yesterday. "I'm

almost done!" I said now I just needed to disassemble the closet, but I might take longer than

planned if I don't do my chores.

3 Hours Later~

I've just put all my things in boxes and my red suitcases. I went to see my two brothers and we exchanged goodbyes and some "advice" was given

to me by my brother Butch.*sigh* As I got on the plane I couldn't help but notice that there was a girl with auburn colored hair and pinks eyes...wait a second wasn't

that the girl who was in the forest?! YEAH! That's her. Hmmm... I should keep an eye on her just in case she is THE huntress, but I really wonder where she got the bow

and arrow cause I'm also a hunter but my weapon was a Sultans dagger that had red markings on it and a sword that had red and gold

swirls on the handle.

Momoko's POV

As I entered the plane I saw a person I think I've meet before, but I'm not so sure and I fell asleep. I went into my seat and the plane took liftoff, so I just fell asleep.

_(Isn't liftoff for a rocket or something? Oh well)_

11 1/2 Hours later~

I woke up and i heard from the airplane speaker that the flight was about to land and I checked the time it was 5:00 in the morning. When we landed I went to the

baggage claim and before I knew it! There was the schools footman to pick-me up, he also helped me with my luggage. "Umm.. Sir are we ready to leave?"I asked " we

are still waiting for the gentleman over there." Then he pointed to a young teenage boy that was wearing a red shirt that had

triangle with flames around it on the shirt, he was also wearing black jeans and black and red checkerboard vans. He had ruby colored eyes and long auburn colored hair

just like mine but darker that was in a low pony tail that went a little past his shoulders with a red backwards baseball cap on his head.

Then he entered the car. "Hi!" I said "Hey.." He said I tried to star a conversation

"So what's your name?"

"Akira Jojo..." He sounded like he didn't like me *sigh*

"Well..what's yours?" He asked

"Momoko Akatsutsumi."

"Nice to meet you." He said politely and we both shook hands

Akira's POV

As I exited the plane I went to the baggage claim it took a while for me to find my bags, and I finally did... *sigh* then I got into the car to go to the boarding school

and found girl with the pink eyes inside the car and I looked at her to see what she was wearing, she was wearing a red plaid shirt that was buttoned only halfway so I

kinda blushed at that but I was able to hid it and it showed her red tank top she also had dark blue skinny jeans with tall lace up boots that were tan and a couple

minutes later we both introduced each other and I found out her name was Momoko.. And I realized what the name meant, it meant peach child how cute. : 3

30 Minutes later~

Momoko and I have just reached the school it is was enormous. It looked very old it was a Victorian styled building and there were 4 separate areas I

wonder what that's all about. As we entered the building we had a very long tour of the place and there was the classrooms,dorms,home room/club area and the football

field. Then we got our schedules it seemed like we have the same classes.

Class Schedule

_Momoko's-1Period English with , 2Period Math ,3Period World History with ,4Period Honors Calculus , 5Period Lunch Time,6Period Study Hall,7Period Reading , 8Period Science with and 9Period P.E with _

Remember Students other activities will be on Monday,Wednesday and Friday

Class Schedule

_Akira's-1Period English with , 2Period Math with ,3Period World History ,4Period Honors Calculus with , 5Period Lunch Time,6Period Study Hall,7Period Reading with , 8Period with and 9Period P.E _

Remember Students other activities will be on Monday,Wednesday and Friday And when we got to the dorms we both has the same number 275 on our key's

We both started to unpack the dorm was a cream colored room with black furniture and a large plasma TV. We went into our room mine had blood red walls a king sized

bed and a nightstand with a walk in closet,Blossoms was the same except she has bubblegum pink walls with white polka dots and a much bigger closet.

1 Hour Later~

I finally finished unpacking and putting everything in place I think Momoko finished too. I saw a red letter it was engraved with the Hunters seal I opened it and read...

_Dear,Brick_

_I have great news and bad news so I will happily give you the good news._

_We have finally found the new huntress her name is Momoko Akatsutsumi but we are not sure if she knows she is the legendary huntress and her code name will be Blossom she already has found her weapon!_

_And it is your duty Brick Akira Jojo to be her guardian and mentor._

_And so here's the bad news... The darkness is coming back and we cannot keep the shield up for so long so we trust you Brick to help Blossom to fight off the monsters of the day and night..._

_And we make you the eternal guardian of Momoko Blossom Akatsutsumi._

_Sincerely ,_

_The Guardians_

I couldn't believe what I just read ... I'm mean how can she be a hunt- (Lost train of thought) "Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I heard a scream and opened a door to see a monster

of the night trying to kill Blossom then I got my sword "Momoko get you bow and arrow!" I shouted and she nodded and the beast was going after her so I had to stab

the monster in the liver but he wasn't dead just yet it slowed it down a little bit "Momoko put the arrow on the arrow rest and aim at the monster and let go on the count

of three!" She nodded at what she was told

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" She had let go and it went straight through the heart the beast slowly disintegrated into black dust and blew away. When I was looking round the area I

couldn't find her until I heard sniffles she was in the closet, I went and hugged her so tight I think I might have killed her and she stopped crying and hugged me back.

"Are you okay?" I asked she nodded "Good." And I sighed in relief "What was that Akira?" She said quietly

"That was a demon.."

"But why did it try to hurt me ..?"

"Because your the secret huntress that has the ruby of the golden chalice."

"Who are you?"

"I'm a hunter as well and I'm your guardian and mentor."

" Will .. You be there to protect me?"

"With my life .."

"And have we meet before?"

"Yes we have, we meet in the forest when you were running away from the demon I was the tall figure." I said

"And the reason why you are the secret huntress is because your weapon the arrow of destiny,love,power and friendship and the bows of the heart of gold chose you

and it will never part you."_ (Dang why did I have to make that sentence so long!)_

"And do you know where the chalice is my Peach." I asked she blushed at the new nickname I smirked "Umm..wait a moment I think I have it!" She pulls out a very old

wooden box and uses a arrow shaped like a key to open it and there it was the chalice. "Dang! I wasn't serious how did you get the chalice!"

"Well my grandma gave it to me when I was little so.. I just took gift along as a decoration for my new room." Blossom said

"Well we better get to sleep.. school starts tomorrow." I said

"Goodnight.. My cherry blossom."I said the last party quietly have you seen her she's so

adorable! *Lovesick Puppy Face* _(He's hopeless isn't he.)_

"Goodnight." She said

* * *

Pinky: Well hi everybody it's nice to meet you this is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it and so on I have writers block so I might

not be updating very fast. But I have a good idea on how my next chapter will be so hope you enjoy! :)


	5. School Starts Today

I do not own PPGZ or any songs or nightcore or electronic devices, But I do own my ideas.

* * *

School Starts Today Ch.5

Akira's POV~

It's the first day to school. I got up, off my bed and checked my clock it said _6:14 AM. _So I went and showered and changed into the school uniform it was a blazer of

your color choice mine was crimson with a white dress shirt with a black tie and black dress pants with red checkerboard Vans' I checked if Momoko was fine about what

had happened yesterday, so I knocked on her door "Hey!,Momoko wake up!" I yelled loudly "I'm up!" She replied. While she was getting ready I decided to make

breakfast for myself. It was _6:24._

_20 Minutes Later~_

I saw Momoko come out with her school uniform with a scarlet colored blazer with a white puffed short sleeved blouse and a plaid red skirt that went up to her waist

around her waist was a hot pink belt, white socks with 1-inch black heels. "Morning." I said "Mornin'" Blossom said "So.. are you okay with what happened yesterday?" I

asked "Well.. to be honest it's kinda weird, but who would't think it's weird. It's hard to comprehend I just feel like it's a nightmare that never stops, but enough with my

problems lets go to class before it's to late." Momoko said "But it's only_ 6:44_ and the classrooms don't open until _7:30."_ I said "Fine.. but I'm going back to my room."

She said "Hey why don't we get to know each other." I asked and she turned her head " It depends on what you want to ask about me first." Momoko said "Well why do

you ask that?" I asked "None of your business." She replied "Okay how about we play 20 Questions and then I'll be out of you hair. Deal." I asked "Deal." and we shook

hands.

"Okay, whats your favorite color?" Akria asked

"Pink, you?"Momoko answered and asked

"Red. What are your hobbies?"

"Reading,playing guitar,playing some sports and maybe singing and dancing."

"Well, I also like reading books and I also play guitar, playing video games,sleeping,boxing and practing tricks with my sword."

"How did you learn how use a bow and arrow?'

"How did you learn to use a sword?"

"Hey! Momoko don't avoid the question and just tell me."

"I learned when I was about 2 or 3 cause my uncle taught me, but I stopped when I was 10."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you stop practicing using an arrow?!"

"Because I already practiced for like 8 years!"

"Is that the only reason?"

"Can we go to the next question already!"

"Okay..have you had to go to the hospital because to something serious?"

"No..have you?"

"Yeah..when I was in a car crash I had bruised a lung,broke couple of bones and stopped breathing every once in a while."

"Well..that was interesting, but anyways your bruised lung is stable enough to breath fine now right?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Look at the time it's almost time to go to class lets go Akira!" Momoko said

"Okay I'm coming!"

_In the school Building~_

"So how are we supposed to find english class with doors that don't have numbers?" Momoko asked

"Well whats the class number?" I asked

"I got it! 217, This way! come on." Momoko said then she pulled on my tie like it was a dog leash or something to take me to the classroom.

"We're here I told you to listen to me but no 'Take left' he says." Momoko says making fun of me. "Well come on lets go inside." And she opens the door to reveal the

class it seemed to be a little bit small but bigger then only 11 students. Then the teacher starts to speak. "Ah, you must be the two new students right." And we nod

"Come in an introduce yourselves." The second we walk in all the girls starts to drool at the sight of me am I really that good looking, but what got me really mad was

that all of the boys had hearts in their eyes or drooling insight of here or even checking her out and some were even saying 'Will you marry me!' Then we started to

introduce ourselves Momoko went first. "Hi, my name is Momoko and it's a pleasure to meet you!" She said, then it was my turn. "Hey, the names Brick nice to

meet'cha!" I said "Okay class do you have any questions?" The teacher asked and almost the whole class raised their hands. An he pointed to a random girl with dyed

hair that was an ugly shade of red. "Are you single?" she asked "Yeah." I replied and all the girls squealed in happiness, the the teacher choose another student that had

way to many piercings on his face "Can I have your number?" He asked Momoko "No." Momoko said and all of the boys were sulking in their own despair. Then we both

sat at our seats we were listening to something we both already learned since we both got A+ 2 pop quizzes. Class ended in 30 minutes then we went to our math class

which was 6 classes down.

_Math Class~_

We both introduced ourselves again and the same thing happen with the girls and boys reactions. And then class started we were doing pretty hard questions. "Akira can

you answer the question (X/110)+(Y/66)=(3X+5Y)/Z What is Z." She asked "Z is 330 ." I said "You are correct ." said the teacher "Momoko can you answer the question

I give you and write the work on a piece of paper and you will only have one minute and will be timed by Akira can you do that?" She asked "Yes I can ." Momoko replied

"Alright Momoko the question is 5x4+2x+1=? Your one minute starts now." said_ 10 __seconds I counted _"I'm done and the answer is 7." When she answered everyone

was shocked she finished so fast. While said "Your work is correct Momoko well done. And your time was 10 seconds you broke the record of 29 seconds congratulations

Momoko." said proudly "Thank you, but really it was nothing." I guess she doesn't like much attention after some time math class was already over and when it came to

World History with we already knew most of the stuff except the part where I don't believe, is people were time traveling. And then came Honors Calculus which was

really hard but Momoko helped me out to understand what was talking about, and finally lunch came I really need a break from all those questions I was answering

earlier.

_Lunch Time!_

The cafeteria is huge here and theres every kind of food there, so for lunch I just got some fried chicken and soda and went to sit with Momoko. She was eating a yogurt

with strawberries inside it and some cherries on the side. "Are you a vegetarian?" I ask Momoko "No, why you ask?" She replied "Well since we meet you haven't been

eating meat lately." I said it's not like I'm trying to be rude or something. "Well if your so worried, I just like eating fruit and sweets over meat so..I guess you could call

me a vegetarian but I do eat meat so yeah..I'm wondering how did you become a good swordsman?" Momoko asked "I'll tell you that story later. Well joining any clubs?"

I asked "I'm not so sure about which club to put I mean theres just so many!" She said giggling. "Well I think lunch is almost over right?" I said "But what are we

supposed to do in Study Hall, we already finished all of our homework." Momoko told me. "Yeah but we didn't get to see how well you could use an arrow yet." I said

really wanting her to say something like 'Yes let go shoot some arrows' or something but then again, I'm just a guy who doesn't know what a girl thinks. "You know

Akira we should do that after school hours so we can go to the forest and practice there right!" Momoko said with excitement. "Yeah, we should go after school so we

have more time...And when did you have time too find a forest?" I said, I mean since when do you find a girl who's not a tomboy and makes time to find forest and

doesn't get lost finding it isn't that impressive. "Well do you remember when we just got to this school?" She said "Yeah,Well you see I was just looking around the

school to find a spot with a ton of trees so..I even asked our driver about it and he said it was a forest, and thats how I found a forest." Momoko explained "Oh! And one

more question are you a girly girl or a tomboy?" I asked. "Well I'm in between cause one of my best friends is a full on girly girl and the other is a total tomboy so I'm

stuck in between. I dress like a girly girl and my favourite color is also girly but when it comes to some sports and summer me clothes I'm pretty much a tomboy."

Momoko said "Well come on lets go to our next period!" She said.

_Study Hall~_

We're in study hall and right now I see Momoko reading Scarlet's Letter don't know what kind of book it is and don't want too, standing upright so it's covering her face

so people can't see he face very well and I saw a small pink line connected to her ear and when she turned around away from me I saw pink earphones and a red iPod I

wonder what she listening to. I smirked, I tapped her shoulder and when she turned around i snatched her iPod out of her pocket and put it under the table so nobody

could see but me and Momoko could see it and saw that she was listening to a song called _'FairyTale'. _"Can I hear the song?" I asked "Sure." She replied and gave me

a earphone so i could listen to. And the lyrics were, (I do not own the song)

**Ashely**** Hewitt - Fairytale **

** 1, 2, 3**

**This world can knock you down,**  
**If you get off the ground,**  
**Make it hard on you cause you know that they will,**  
**There are scared that you'll**  
**Become something cool,**  
**Making fun of you for living out your fantasy**

**You're a bird that soars, above them all,**  
**Don't let them clip your wings**

**You've taken all your falls, and all your faith is gone**  
**You tried find a friend, where jealousy can't find an in,**  
**Just think of what you'd miss,if you had given up and quit,**  
**Don't lose yourself; by damage causing you regret,**  
**You know that time heals wounds,**  
**So stop believing it's true,**  
**Go live that fairytale inside of you**

**You barely making it, think all the pieces fit**  
**Your finally on your way, and nothing can go wrong**  
**Then a glimpse of doubt, will bring you crashing down**  
**And all the good within,you're struggling to breathe again**

**Something deep inside that pulls you up again**  
**Nothing can stop you now**

**You've taken all your falls, and all your faith is gone**  
**You tried find a friend, where jealousy can't find an in,**  
**Just think of what you'd miss,if you had given up and quit,**  
**Don't lose yourself; by damage causing you regret,**  
**You know that time heals wounds,**  
**So stop believing it's true,**  
**Go live that fairy tale inside of you**

**And You've taken all your falls, and all your faith is gone**  
**Tried find a friend, where jealousy can't find an in,**  
**Just think of what you'd miss,if you had given up and quit,**  
**Don't lose yourself; by damage causing you regret,**  
**You know that time heals wounds,**  
**So stop believing it's true,**  
**Go live that fairy tale inside of you,**  
**Go live that fairy tale inside of you,**  
**Fairy tale inside of you**

"Well.." I said**  
**

"Well what?" She replied

"That song was.."

"That song was what?"

"Well.."

"SPIT IT OUT OLD MAN!" she shouted then everyone in the study hall room stared at her

"Oops,Sorry. ?"

"Well didn't you hear what i just said spit it out old man!" She said in a whispered voice.

"Well...the song was.." I said and she rolled her eyes

"Really.."

"Girly.." I finished the sentence just to see Momoko her eyes wide open in shock,blushing

and embarrassed and totally angry at me.

"Akira.." She said in her sweetest voice

"Yes.." I said in my sweetest voice

"You.." She said it like she was about to explode

"MM-hhmm."

"Are..So DEAD!" And she was so angry she grabbed my tie and took our stuff to go

outside and then.. she started chasing me.

"Akira Jojo YOU ARE ABOUT TO BE BURIED ALIVE!" She screamed on the top of her lungs. The chase scene didn't end until study hall ended. And I was sweating and

panting but she wasn't even sweating a drop but she was panting just a little bit. Dang, she's fit and I ran 2 miles everyday at the Shadow Hunters Academy, this just

proves she's good at running right?

_Reading~_

In our reading class our teacher is a romance freak she keeps talking about all or these romance novels and she making us read them too, but Momoko doesn't seem to

mind all of this crap! But then again she does like reading a lot of books, at least its not _Shakespeare_ that book is just so boring... And long but I bet Momoko could read

the book in like 20 minutes if she had to, and our assignment is to read the a book and after that take a blank sheet of paper and answer the questions on the board.

Right now I'm trying to answer the question 'Do you like the book?' I didn't like the book but that's rude to say right? and I'm not so good with manners. I guess I

should ask Momoko..right? I don't need to do that so I'll just lie yeah! "You know you shouldn't lie about an answer." Momoko said in a whispered voice. "Why not?" I ask

"'Cause this is a _get to know you __better paper' _so if you say you like romance novels she just gonna give you more books just like those." She said "And how do you

know that Momoko?" I really do wonder. "One of my older cousins used to go to this school and told me about the assignments a lot so yeah." She said. "Oh does your

cousin still go here?" I asked "Nope. She didn't like the school and she missed her family." She said "Oh." I said and I noticed she had red earphones on and the line

went to her pocket, I smirked and I slipped my hand under her skirt. And when she was blushing so hard I took her iPod and saw the song list she had a like a billion

songs on it like she owned a radio station the song playing currently was 'How To Be A HeartBreaker' by Marina and the Diamonds and after that song finished it was

'Expectation' By Girls Day. And thats where Momoko took back the IPod and was blushing hard. "Are you okay Momoko you seem a little hot." I said while touching her

forehead and smirking. "It's not funny!" She yelled/whispered I have to admit it was funny but I did go overboard when I put my hand under her skirt. "Don't you ever

do it again Akira or I will kill you,you pervert!" Momoko said I could tell she would kill me with the look in her eyes. "Okay won't do it again." I said putting my hand up

like was innocent but I won't do it again today, at least probably tomorrow I'll do it again.

_Science Class~_

Science class was.. pretty much boring but we had to do a Borax Crystal Snowflake. Momoko was good at designing snowflakes they actually look like they came from

the sky. "Hey Momoko." I called "Yes." she answered "How did you learn to make you snowflakes in a Fernlike Stellar Dendrites shape Momoko ?" I ask I mean it was

one of the hardest snowflakes that was listed, and I was only doing a Needle snowflake and making something out of them later. But our teacher told us to do only the

basics for beginners and I was definitely a beginner. "Well no one really taught me, I just make one without really knowing that it's fancy looking." Momoko said

"Momoko.. how many have you done so far?" I asked again then she gave me her plate that had like 10 snowflakes on it! "Your fast!" I said but she didn't say thank you

or anything and I even checked if she had her earphones on but she didn't she was just making a ton of snowflakes. When class was about to end Momoko had like 40

snowflakes and they all looked so fancy. Then counted all of the snowflakes and put them on a chart from 1-15 thats how many students were in the class. Momoko had

50 and she got 1 on the chartbut I got 2 cause I made 23 and a lot of other kids made 20,15,10,9,8 or 6. And after that class we got ready to go to P.E.

_P.E.~_

I've changed into my gym clothes which is a grey t-shirt with red shorts and we're playing dodgeball today and obviously my team won. And after that the we went to

the locker-room and came back after 15 minutes.

_15 Minutes Later~_

Our P.E teacher told us to meet him at the girls P.E room. "Hello everyone, my name is if you don't know me. And today we are having a competition between

the girls and boys the and the first one is a gymnastics round so if you don't know how to do a cartwheel then leave." Coach said, why are we even doing this.

_Girl's P.E Class~_

When we got into the Gym there were girls playing basketball and volleyball, and most of the guys were drooling or staring at them. But I was looking for a certain

redhead.. Then i found Momoko playing volleyball with the other girls it seems like Momoko's team was winning, so I looked at her uniform it was a white t-shirt that

said Townsville Monsters and red shorts. And it was Momoko's turn to serve and she hit the ball it went really high and far but it hit the line so it was in and their team

got the winning point. So her team won the game then the coach called. "Girls it's time for the gymnastics competition." The coach yelled most of the girls cheered but

some didn't like it. Momoko well I guess she's not very good at gymnastics then. First the girls went then the boys and it went like that until it was my turn. So I went

on the floor and did a one-handed cartwheel then a aerial cartwheel and turned my back so I could do a back handspring to a back flip then I was done then everybody

cheered. It was finally Momoko's turn she first did a kick over to a double layout full in,full out and tucked her body in at the second twist, and after that she did a front

aerial with a half twist and tucked her body in at the last moment and she slowly fell into the spits.. like she was a professional. Everybody cheered loudly the coaches

were speechless after she was done with her routine. Everyone cheered. "Momoko when did you learn how to do that?!" I asked "Actually I didn't learn how to do that, I

just felt like doing all of those flips and then Poof it just happened." She said "Oh really?" I replied "Yes Really!" She said in a annoyed voice. And after that we both went

to the lockeroom's we both changed directions as we got to the lockeroom's.

_In the Dorm Room~_

We're both in the dorm room and went our seperate ways until she asked me something "Hey Akira are you going to be joining any clubs like sports?" She asked "Not

really." I replied " Why not?" She asked again "I don't know.. I guess not enough time. Well let's go." I said " Go where?" She said "Well.. don't you remember when you

told me that you found a forest and said 'lets train there after school' I said "Oh yeah,well let me change first and I'll take you to the place." She said "Fine." I replied

_15 Minutes later~_

"What took you so long!" I said surprisingly "Lacing up my boots.?" She said nonchalantly. Then I saw her outfit she was wearing a hot pink crop top with a white

undershirt a pair of distressed jeans and brown combat boots and a white belt with a pink P in the middle. "You're gonna wear that?" I said " Why not?" She replied "Oh

nothing just wondered- I was cut off "Okay stop your wondering and lets go before it gets to dark." She half yelled at me. She had grabbed her little pink and white

striped backpack on our way we both left the dorms we saw a lot of people chattering in the hallways about the knew kids that just transferred here. And some girls

were trying to flirt with me, and there were guys flirting with Momoko.. well that was until they looked in my eyes I swear I thought they would pee in there pants (I

don't know what I just wrote?) After that we were already close to the forest. "We're here!" She shouted and I saw a ton of green grass and trees. I had went searching

for a spot of train at with Momoko right on my tail. "Are we there yet!" She shouted "No, and you been saying that for like hours already!" I shouted back "Well to been

honest it's only been 30 minutes." she said in a almost whisper and then I found the perfect spot it was a area that had surrounding trees and enough space to train.

"Okay what about here.?" I said "It's perfect." She replied.

_10 Minutes Later~_

I finally finished setting up the training area. "So what do you want to do first ?" I asked "What about you teach me how to shoot an arrow." Momoko said quietly

"Sure.. but don't you already know how to shoot an arrow?" I said questionably "Well.. I kinda do and kinda don't. Cause the first time was was out of fear and the-

second time was you telling me what to do." She said calmly "Okay then.. come here." I said and she came to me. I guided her hands to the bow rest where the arrow

was laid perfectly. And held her hand when she was pulling the string and the arrow along with it. "Let go of the arrow, where want to shoot it and thats how you shoot-

a arrow. Got it?" I asked and saw her nod her head slightly.

Momoko's POV~

I was waiting for him to set up the training area. While he was doing that, I got my iPhone out of my little backpack, and laid down on the grass. As I started to listen to

random songs I guess. And what showed up was** I Hate This Part by, The PussyCat Dolls **and being Nightcored. The next thing I know is just staring at my arrow still

in my backpack.

**We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue**  
**And right now radio's all that we can hear**  
**Now we ain't talked since we left, it's so overdue**  
**It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here**

**_The world slows down_**  
**_But my heart beats fast right now_**  
**_I know this is the part_**  
**_Where the end starts_**

**_I can't take it any longer_**  
**_Thought that we were stronger_**  
**_All we do is linger_**  
**_Slipping through our fingers_**  
**_I don't wanna try now_**  
**_All that's left is good-bye_**  
**_To find a way that I can tell you_**

**_I hate this part right here_**  
**_I hate this part right here_**  
**_I just can't take your tears_**  
**_I hate this part right here_**

**_Everyday, 7 takes of the same old scene_**  
**_Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine_**  
**_Gotta talk to you now before we go to sleep_**  
**_But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me_**

**_The world slows down_**  
**_But my heart beats fast right now_**  
**_I know this is the part_**  
**_Where the end starts_**

**_I hate this part right here_**  
**_I hate this part right here_**  
**_I just can't take your tears_**  
**_I hate this part right here_**

And just listening to that song somehow just made me more interested in my arrow, looking at all the pink swirls and hearts. I was out of the trance and took out my

earphones. And heard someone say "So what do you want to do first?" Akria said I replied saying "Ahhhh! You scared me!" I screamed,and almost started to roll around

on the grass . He looked at me very shocked and worried at the same time so I started to speak. "What about you teach me how to shoot an arrow." I said "Sure.."

_10 Minutes Later~_

" Now I want you to shoot my apple in to that tree when I threw it up in the air." Akira said also pointing to a tree in the middle hidden by a couple trees. But instead of

throwing one red apple he threw five. "You said I was going to shoot one apple!" I shouted at him "No I said you were going to shoot my apple. I never said 1." He

replied I had to work fast since they were all coming down soon. I found my first one and it shot through the apple and on the side of the tree,with the second one it

went right under it and with the three other apples it just made a line across the tree. "You did well but try not to kill the tree." He said when it was him trying to

frame me to kill the tree with his stupid 5 apples! "Well at least I'm not the one carrying 5 apples in my lunch. And who does that anyways!" I replied shouting.

Then we both heard a rustle in the bushes and now that I about it. It is pretty late I mean 7:59. Then we walked back to our dorm rooms. But, on our way there we

heard a loud rustle from the bushes and trees around us.


	6. The First Time I Fought pt1

I do not own the PPGZ or RRBZ, Monsters, any type of songs,nightcore and electronic devices but I do own my ideas

* * *

The First Time I Fought Ch.6

Momoko's POV~

It was 7:59 when we walked back to our dorm room. But, as we walked back we both heard the bushes and trees rustle. Then and there Akira got in to fighting mode

so why not join him. I got my bow out, and had got a arrow from my back back. Then I just stared at him. "What should we do now?!" I asked impatiently, then he just

stared at me! What are we having a staring contest now! Don't get sidetracted even if his beautiful crimson eyes are starin- Wait what am i thinking about! I wish I could

scream his head off but I can't or something bad might happen. You never know when you have a hunter as a dorm mate that uses a sword and stabs evil monster from

the so called Shadow World and I'm a Secret Hunteress whatever that is I even sound crazy right even if I'm just talking in my mind dang it! I'm going mad even in my

mind. Calm down Blossom,calm down I am just overreacting. I guess we both have a secret identity. I'm a superhero he's a hunter and maybe even Akira isn't his real

name it might be... argh I don't know and since when I don't know something is when the world ends and I don't want that to happen so I will figure it out soon.

"So..what'cha thinkin' about." Akira asked me, why does my face feel so hot? Am I actually blushing this can't be happening. My face might be even redder than his eyes

or a tomato if possible! "Hey! Are you going to answer me! Hey Pinky you awake,back on eart- He said half whispering "Okay I'm here! I just need to know what is

going on right now cause this is freaking me out so bad!" I said almost yelling his face off. "Okay first, calm the heck down, and be quiet, and listen to me. Second,what

is happening right now is pretty weird or very crazy in your case is normal just a shadow monster ambush nothing much. Unless they know we know that their hear so

you better keep quiet." Akira said in a strict manner. By how he said that I'm wondering if he's even 15 by they way he's talking 18 by his height 20. But who cares

about height I'm 5'2 and 14 but I'm pretty short compared to him. "What's going on Akira?.. I'm getting scared." I said "Don't worry okay." He said. When he said that

he seemed pretty concerned. Is he.. NO WAY! Would this idiot worry for me and anyways he's always hard to read. Then I saw something crawl out of a bush it looked

very... weird, I don't really know how to explain it was.. well, tiny and black and on it's spine many,many spikes that looked so sharp some of those spikes were also on

its hind legs and jawbone if it had one. And another thing i noticed was that its eyes and mouth were always closed, and it had tiny and large holes for different parts of

its body. As I went to touch the thing Akira forcefully grabbed my had with his bruising strength,and shouted at me "What the heck are you trying to do you dummy!" He

said half yelling "I just want to take a closer look, it doesn't look that much of a harm. Well to me at least." I said nonchalantly "Oh really." He said while taking a piece

of meat in a plastic bag from his pocket. "Since when do you have piece of meat in your pocket Mister?" I said he didn't answer I'm getting so annoyed by him lately.

He had threw that meat at the harmless animal or so I thought. The animal had opened his mouth only for Akira and me to see is more than millions of long sharp

teeth. Since I was so shocked I stumbled back a little bit and bumped into a for some reason blushing Akira. I felt a knot in my stomach, I have to say I was scared.

I felt my legs tremble, I thought I was going to faint. I went to for my arrow in my hand and was about to aim for it, but should I really I mean... Oh what the heck!

I had shot the beast right threw the head. I have to admit I feel a bit bad... A bit. And Akira spoke up "You did great kid."He said,"for the first time of course."

I scoffed. "Well did you do any better the first time I replied?" I said. He didn't reply. And knew why. As I felt a warm breath at my neck I almost screamed. I tried to keep

my cool. He just stared at me, giving me reassurance that everything was going to be okay. He looked down at his hand, that was resting at his side that held his sword. He

was signaling me something. I don't understand what he wants me to do. I mean, should I transform or should I shoot my arrow. I just don't know!

Calm down Blossom. Just calm down. Remember your a PowerPuff Girl, the leader with the red bow. And the pink eyes. You've been in trouble before. You should be used to

it you have to calm down. Ok! It's fine just remember that the boy in front of you will... he will protect you.

And I slowly took out my bow and I slowly took out an arrow. The monster still breathing down my neck. I still couldn't believe only a few seconds have passed and we were

still as statues still.

And as quickly as possible I inserted the arrow onto the bow and turned around and let the arrow go. I had shut my eyes so tight that I though I be able to open them. The

moment I heard a loud growl I knew I had shot the beast. The Akira spoke up.

"Hey, you know you can open your eyes now. It's okay." He said calmly. And I had open my eyes to see the sight of the beast on the green grass right behind me. I felt

relieved that nothing bad happed I guessed. But, I had a strange feeling that this wasn't over and it was just the beginning of all this chaos.

"So, when is it going to be over?" I asked

"It might never be over." He replied

"Do you know that for a fact?"

"No."

"Then don't say that."

He smiled at me. I was glad he did. But smile faded as he and I heard a very loud growl. And as I looked up to the sky I saw birds fly away but... away from what.

* * *

To be continued...


	7. Author's Note

Hi Guy's,

Thanks for reading this story since the last I have written, I really appreciate it! I'm sorry it took me so long to finish the last chapter though

you see when I started to write the story I had a lot of ideas, but as time pasted by I started to get writers block. So please help me with some I

ideas for the second part of 'The First Time I Fought'. Also thank you for all of your nice comments. THANKS

-Pinky


End file.
